Cruzando Barreras
by fic twilight fans
Summary: la niñez se pierde cuando la razon aparece, nuestro amor florecera con el paso de los años aunque lo nuestra situacion sea peor que Romeo y Julieta, Aunque la ley diga que tengo que matarte mi corazon solo quiere amarte.


Hola chikos soy maddy, un dia estaba viendo una película "el niño con el pijamas de rayas" y me llamo mucho la atención, me encanto tanto la historia (llore en toda la movie). Decidi hacer un mini fic, sobre esta movie auque el final no va a hacer el mismo (no soy capas de matar a Edward, espero que les guste y lo disfrunten

Ojo: Los personajes no me pertenencen son de mi escritora favorita (meyer) creo que aquí todos la conocen.

Los truenos resonaban por toda la habitación durante unos segundos iluminándola levemente, la lluvia caía golpeando los vidrios de mi ventana, y el silencio sepulcral dominada en toda la casa. Mi familia probablemente ya se encuentra dormida pero la ansiedad me dominaba en cuerpo y alma y no me dejaba dormir. El día de hoy mi padre nos dio la noticia de que pronto nos mudaríamos a una mejor casa, cambiaríamos de escuela y vecindario, todo por su nuevo trabajo.

Papa trabaja en un nuevo proyecto del gobierno, su misión consiste en la aprensión de terroristas y defender Alemania de futuros peligros, una misión muy noble que solo un verdadero caballero puede desempeñar con éxito.

La noche cai lentamente, la oscuridad se iba apoderando de todo, el dia pronto aparecería en el horizonte llenando todo de claridad, esta noche no quería que sucediera, el amanecer traía el comienzo de algo nuevo, algo a lo que no quería enfrentar. Extrañaría a mis amigos, vecinos y compañeros de escuela y aunque a mi me cueste mucho trabajo creerlo tambien extrañaría a mi escuela, mama decía que debíamos mudarnos a un lugar mucho mas seguros pero mi corazón solo anhelaba una cosa, quedarme aquí en mi casa.

Se puede decir que mi familia es perfecta, tenemos una posición económica alta y mucho poder sobre el país, al menos eso lo tenían mis padres. El General Carlisle Cullen era mi padre, un hombre con cabellos rubios, ojos dorados, su piel era blanca como la de todo alemán, su carácter era fuerte y su diciplina formaba parte fundamental en su mandato; Esme era mi madre, una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos con ondas que caian debajo de sus hombros, sus cabellos eran color caramelo y contrastaban perfectamente con el verde de sus ojos, sencilla, amable, cariñosa y con una empatía que se sentía en cada una de sus palabras; Rosalie, alias "la princesa de hielo" era mi hermana mayor, con doce años era una chica muy coqueta, a espaldas de mi padre coqueteaba con los soldados que mi padre traia, su cabello era de una rubio hermoso y cai en ondas sobre su cintura, las facciones de su cara era como un angel pero el frio de su corazón era como el de un demonio, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color dorado con una sombra de odio en ellos, su sonrisa perfecta que hacia que ella obtuviera siempre lo que queria; Y por ultimo quedaba yo, el mas joven de la familia, mis ojos eran verdes como los de mi madre pero con la sonrisa de mi padre, deslumbrante según la opinión de mama, mi cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo, siempre se mantenía rebelde y era imposible poder peinarlo de una manera decente. Todos somos muy diferentes pero todos nos queríamos, o al menos eso suponía yo.

El temible amanecer estaba apareciendo a través de las montañas, el sol salía desde la punta de la montaña, la claridad penetraba por la hendidura de mi cortina roja iluminando tenuentemente la habitación. A mi alrededor todo estaba vacio, las cajas que contenían mis pertenencias estaban abajo esperando a que llegara el camión y fueran trasportadas a la nueva casa, en la pequeña habitación solo se encontraba mi cama y un mueble viejo que quedaría abandonado en este en este lugar. La noche paso tranquila, los ruidos de los animales afuera de la casa esta noche habían desaparecidos pero aun asi yo no pude dormir. Mis parpados me pesaban a causa de mi desvelo y poco a poco me fui sumiendo en un mundo de oscuridad.

Joven Edward despierte, su madre lo llama- La voz de Carmen me despertó de mi sueño profundo.

Carmen por favor no quiero levantarme, unos minutos mas.- atraje la sabana de nuevo hacia mi y me cubri todo el cuerpo.

Señor, por favor levántese, la mañana esta hermosa mírela. – Se levantó de mi cama abrió las cortinas por completo. Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana dándome directamente en la cara.

No quiero porque si me levanto nos mudaremos a la nueva casa, prefiero pasar en mi cama el resto de mi vida.- con la almohada me cubri el rostro en un intento de lograr un poco de oscuridad. Las lagrimas que había contenido durante toda la noche empezaron a brotar de mis ojos para morir sobre mis mejillas.

Mi pequeño, no digas eso. Levantate que tu familia te espera.- unos segundos después sentí los brazos de Carmen abrazandome por encima de la sabana.

Carmen no quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí. Dime ¿Tu quieres irte a la nueva casa?. - Le pregunte. Me sente sobre la cama y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, ella en un acto de consuelo removia mis cabellos, mis lagrimas habían dejado de salir y mi pecho fue respirando normalmente.

Edward, si yo deseo o no irme no tiene nada de importancia, tu sabes que un empleado no puede y no debe opinar en las desiciones de sus amos.- todos los sirvientes tenían menos valor ante la saciedad, cosa que para mi era sumamente ridículo.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Carmen. – la voz fria de Rosalie me sobresalto un poco.- Tu no debes opinar en nada, aquí solo eres un sirviente mas que un dia podemos tirar a la calle si no cumple con sus obligaciones como se debe y trata de pasarse de su nivel.- Los ojos de Rosalie estaban fijos en nuestro abrazo. Carmen en un rápido movimiento se solto de mi agarre y se dirigio a hacia la puerta.

Tiene razón señorita, con su permiso voy hacia la cocina. Joven Edward me tome la molestia de prepararle su comida favorita. – Carmen me dirigio una timida sonrisa, cuando se giro al lado de Rosalie simplemente agacho su mirada y con paso rápido salio de la habitación. Rosalie que aun se encontraba apollada en el marco de mi puerta entro con pasos rapidos hasta posarse en frente de mi cama.

Rose, no la trates asi, tu sabes que Carmen es especial hasta papa la considera como una persona importante, ella es amiga de nuestra madre y te a cuidado desde que naciste. No puedes pagar años de tanto amor con mal trato.- le reproche.

Edward, Edward, Edward. Tu eres el que no entiende nada, déjame y te explico.- llevo su mano a su mentón mientras trataba de darme un explicación.- Ella es inferior que nosotros su valor es parecido al de un animal al que nosotros debemos de dominar, si dejamos que la servidumbre se sienta igual que nosotros llegara un dia en que podríamos ser dominados por ellos.- explico lentamente como si tratara con un niño pequeño, yo ya era gigante tenia 8 añitos asi que no debía de tratarme con mucho cuidado.

Si lo que diga la princesa de hielo siempre esta bien, su majestad no de sea un poco de hielo para que se le derrita un poco sus sentimientos y vuelva a ser la misma de antes.- dije con voz burlona.

Callate Idiota, yo soy tan hermosa como una princesa pero mi corazón no es como tu lo dices, soy una buena señorita con la gente que esta a mi nivel, un alemán debe compotarse con autoridad en el mundo. – grito. Con pasos rapidos salio de mi habitación, podía oir si su pataleo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Las responsabilidades de Carmen consistían básicamente en el cuidado de la casa, la pobre terminaba muy cansada y exhausta. Deje la cama arreglada para que Carmen pudiera tener un poco menos de trabajo, me dirigi al baño y encendia la ducha, el agua esta fría y herizaba cada poro de mi piel, con movimientos rapidos me lave el cabello y el cuerpo y sali corriendo de la ducha. El agua se encargo de lavar mi cuerpo y llevarse toda la pesadez de la noche. Me puse la primera ropa que vi, una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y unos zapatos estilo militar.

En la cocina Carmen se encargaba de cocinar el desayuno, mama de servirle una taza de café a mi padre y la princesa de hielo estaba muy concentrada en sus manos.

Edward te has tardado demasiado, a mi pequeño se le pego la cobijita porque esta mañana a despertado mas tarde que de costumbre.- mi mama se acerco y deposito un beso en mi frente

Buenos días mami.- dije. Le mostré su sonrisa favorita, la sonrisa que le he heredado a papa.

Hola mi campeón.- dijo mi padre desde el otro lado de la mesa.- listo para la lucha.

Mi padre tenia un loca obseccion por su trabajo, deseaba de todo corazón que sieguiera sus pasos pero yo solo quería ser explorador. Mi respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza figando mis ojos en el suelo donde permanecieron durante todo el desayuno.

En el momento en que me sente en la mesa Carmen sirvió el desayuno, Rosalie charlaba con mis padres sobre sus dotes para el piano, mama sonreía de orgullo ante una alardeada Rosalie, mi papa comentaba sobre su nuevo trabajo y cuando me a mi me preguntaban algo solo respondia con monosílabos para no entrar a fondo en la conversación.

El desayuno termino y cada quien tomo rumbos diferente, Carmen me había ayudado a empacar mis cosas asi que todos mis juguetes ya estaban empacados y no tenia nada con que jugar. Decide que seria el momento de despedirme de mi casa del árbol, desde arriba podía ver todo el vecindario, las calles y la gente que transitaba apurada todo el tiempo, un sentimiento de tristeza inundo por completo mi alma que pronto salio reflejado en gotas de cristales liquidos que rodaban libremente por mis mejillas.

La mañana paso mas pronto de lo que imagine, las lagrimas no dejaban de correr marcándome el rostro con sus rastros. Unos soldados entraron a mi casa y empezaron a subir todas nuestras cosas a unos camiones, los pajaros brincaban de rama en rama, las ardillas recogían ramas del suelo y las metían en sus cuevas. Mi corazón se desangraba desde las alturas, tarde o temprano tendría que mudarme auque yo preferiría tarde, mejor dicho nunca pero como dice el dicho nunca digas nunca.

Soldado bajate de ahí.- dijo el nuevo recluta de mi padre. Se encontraba debajo del árbol mirándome fijamente. Mi padre decía que los hombres no debían llorar y si el me miraba llorar probablemente el le diría a mi padre, no, no quiero sufrir su ira de nuevo, no después de que me golpeara de esa manera, no después de que perdi todo orgullo que sentía por el, no después que solo me quedo un sentimiento de miedo cada vez que lo miraba, no después de que el haya discutido con mi madre por mi culpa, no después que sintiera que no tenia un padre sino un general en mi familia.

No quiero y tu no puedes obligarme.- le grite

Lo que diga el hijo de mi general.- hizo el típico saludo militar y siguió con su trabajo. Era un joven alto, musculoso, con pelo negro, ojos marrones y con pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas; el nos acompañaría a nuestra nueva casa para ayudar con la vigilancia.

La hora del almuerzo llego, Carmen llego para llevarme con mi familia al patio trasero. Con ella podía abrirme libremente y después de llorar un rato con ella salí rumbo a la reunión donde mi familia me esperaba.

Sientate hijo, te esperábamos desde hace mucho para empezar a comer.- dijo mi padre. Traía puesto su uniforme del ejercito y el chico que me llamo temprano se encontraba sentado con nosotros a un lado de mi padre, me sente a un lado de Rosalie porque era eel único aseinto vacio, al otro extremo de Rosalie se encontraba sentado el recutla.

Wow usted es muy apuesto noble caballero supongo que su novia esta muy orgullosa de tener a alguien tan galante como lo es usted.- dijo Rosalie al soldado.

Usted mi joven dama no se queda atrás, están hermosa que el sol sale solo para mirarla y la luna baja su nivel de esplendor para dejar que brille usted mas en la noche, las estrellas te envidian porque nadie levanta su rostro cuando tu estas cerca.- le dijo. Rosalie lo miraba con cara de tonta- y para su información no tengo novia.

Rosalie le dirigio una sonrisa radiante y dijo.- es usted muy amable caballero. Los ojos de Rosalie se abrían y cerraban rápidamente como si había entrado en un shock nervioso

Emmett, puede decirme Emmett y para su información yo no tengo novia.- Emmett le guiño el ojo a mi hermana y se metio un pedazo de papa a la boca. Las mejillas de Rosalie se encendieron en un tono carmín y una sonrisa aun mas radiante se poso en su rostro.

Su actitud era extraña parecía como si coqueteaban, bueno eso me habían dichos mis amigos, cuando creciera tenia que coquetear con las chicas según las leyes de la vida. Al final los adolecentes son ellos no yo.

Mis pafres hablaban en murmullos a la distancia que me encontraba no podía escucharlos, se veía que mama estab muy alterada y papa estaba rojo de la ira _como aquella vez. _La conversación de Rosalie y el soldado se volvió muy aburrida, el pobre chico le decía que sus labios se miraban muy apetitosos, no entiendo lo que trato de decirle pero según mi gran capacidad de análisis entendí que el quería _comérselos, _jamas podría si quiera imaginarme los labios de Rosalie servidos en una bandeja de plata pero en fin parece que este chico era un completo_ cavernícola come humanos como los que hay en las selvas. _Rosalie le había respondido que con gusto al finalizar el almuerzo lo llevaría al jardín principal para que los probara. Sabia que Rosalie era una tonta pero sabia hasta que grado, cuando el chico se coma los labios de Rosalie al estilo francs que no venga a quejarse que no tiene boca para comer, hablar… pensándolo bien, que se coma los labios de Rosalie, si, eso seria fabuloso asi Rosalie no hablaría nunca el resto de su vida. Al final talvez le de una medalla de honor al chico hasta papa le daría una.

La conversación de los chicos cambio de rumbo, ya no hablaban de los métodos de tortura en el proces de la extracion de la boca de Rosalie sino mas bien hablaban de situaciones románticas.

Puaj. Eso era asquero asi que decidi sumirme en mis pensamientos.

Mi mente viajo al desierto para ser exactos el ambiente geográfico de la novela "el principito", me imagine el desierto, traía conmigo un equipo de deteptive y buscaba pistas en todo lugar, quería encontrar la caja con la cabra y la rosa que tanto cuidaba el principito, quería encontrarlo para que contestara todas mis interrogantes y dejarle el mensaje que el autor deja al final del libro.

El almuerzo termino y todos salimos de la cocina rumbo a la puerta principal, las maletas ya se encontraban en el camion y el auto familiar estaba con sus puertas abiertas esperando a que nosotros entraramos en el. Cuando entre al auto recosté mi frente en la ventana viendo para afuera, Rosalie iba en la otra ventana y mis padres adelante, pequeñas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos traicionando sentimientos que solo quería guardar para mi.

Cuando pasamos por la cuidad una escena me llamo mucho la atención, un cientos de personas estaban vestidos con pijamas rayadas, caminaban en grupo hacia un tren, todos subían a montones y los soldados de papa los empujaban que por las facciones de su rostro pude notar que les gritaban enojados, gritos que no oia por el vidrio.

Una niña con cabellos castaños lloraba en las faldas de su madre, sus ojos achocolatados eran opacados por una capa de dolor y agonía. El perfecto angel lloraba y su dolor por alguna razón extraña se hacia mas fuerte que el mio, al piel palida de la niña era cubierta por una capa de tierra y carbón. La niña giro levemente su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos con los mios, sentimientos extraños recorrieron toda mi columna vertebral cuando el dolor de sus ojos se conectaron con el mio, dolor, en sus ojos solo había dolor.

Nuestro contacto fue interrumpido por el andar de coche y su recorrido hacia el tren, fueron pocos segundos pero me sirvió para darme cuenta de mi fortuna, la pobre chica sufria mucho, mi dolor no era nada comparado al de ella, yo tenia dinero y por lo visto ella no tenia nada.

Los arboles que se habían acumulado a lo largo de la carretera fueron disminuyendo, una enorme casa se reflejaba al final del camino, entonces, mi mente tenia un nuevo pensamiento, compredia mi fortuna y trataría de ser feliz en mi nuevo hogar.

_Pero no sabia que cosas me podría esperar de ahí… _


End file.
